The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
|genre = Action-adventure |modes = |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |media = Nintendo Game Card |requirements = |input = }} is an upcoming installment of the [[The Legend of Zelda series|''Legend of Zelda series]] for the Nintendo 3DS, scheduled for release on an as of yet announced date during the winter season of 2013. Taking place six generations after The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past in the same world as its predecessor, it utilizes similar world and character design and items, though it features all-new dungeons. In terms of gameplay, it is somewhat reminiscent of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. It has been hinted that the game will have a connection with Majora's Mask.2013-10-12, NYCC: Nintendo Producer Teases a Majora's Mask Connection in Zelda 3DS. IGN, accessed on 2013-10-12 Gameplay In the first footage to be released, Link is seen using the Magic Hammer to depress Bad Moles and using them as a springboard. Actual usage of the Magic Hammer depletes an amount from a purple meter somewhat reminiscent of the Magic Meter as well as use of the Bow, indicating that it might be similar to the Stamina Gauge in terms of use. This meter appears to replenish itself over time. Link is also able to flatten himself against a wall, essentially rendering him a two-dimensional character. This allows him to move along walls to reach areas he would not be able to otherwise. Performing this action also depletes the purple meter. Additionally, the footage shows Link fighting Buzzblobs without getting shocked. Link is also able to enter an alternate world, Lorule. This world mirrors Hyrule and has its own princess and castle.2013-10-11, NYCC: Zelda Producer Reveals New Princess, Lorule Kingdom, and Item Upgrades. IGN, accessed on 2013-10-11 An item shop run by Ravio was also shown; in it, Link can purchase items such as the Ice Rod, Hookshot, and Boomerang. This allows Link to take on the game's dungeons in any order. Players will also be able to upgrade owned weapons by seeking out young creatures known as Maimai. Upon returning these baby Maimai to their meother, she will give the player the option to upgrade a weapon.2013-10-13, Zelda: A Link Between Worlds connects Hyrule's Zelda and Lorule's Hilda. Polygon, accessed on 2013-10-13 Story Details regarding The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between World's story remain scarce. The game's main antagonist is a suspicious sorcerer-like character named Yuga. Aonuma indicates that Yuga's interactions with Hyrule's Princess Zelda and Lorule's Princess Hilda are at the center of the story's narrative. Yuga has been using sorcery to turn Hyrule and Lorule's people into cave paintings which, as mentioned above, serves as one of the game's key mechanics. 2013-10-13, Zelda: A Link Between Worlds connects Hyrule's Zelda and Lorule's Hilda. Polygon, accessed on 2013-10-13 Gallery File:Link Artwork (A Link Between Worlds).png|Artwork of Link File:Link Artwork 2 (A Link Between Worlds).png|Artwork of Link File:The Legend of Zelda - A Link Between Worlds (North America).jpg|Box art for the North American version Hyrule and Lorule.png|Hyrule and Lorule Castle Lorule.jpg|Castle Lorule Yuga Artwork.png LBW_Zeldas.jpg|Hyrule and Lorule Princesses LBW_Link and The Castle.jpg|Link and Castles Video File:The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds Dungeon Climb|Dungeon Climb File:Nintendo 3DS - The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds E3 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer References es:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds A Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:Unreleased Games